Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron microscope, and in particular to a transmission electron microscope in which an electron beam is incident on a sample and passes therethrough for subsequent detection. The present invention also relates to a camera for use in such an electron microscope, and to a method of operating such an electron microscope.